


Not Your Baby

by sarangmoongie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangmoongie/pseuds/sarangmoongie
Summary: Minhyuk kept teasing Jooheon at the fan sign today. Jooheon just needed to tease him back to shut him up.





	Not Your Baby

Jooheon couldn’t focus his mind. Fans were sitting in front of him, telling him how much they liked him, saying thousands of cheesy lines and praises to him. However, there was nothing he could hear. Nothing was stucked to his brain. He could only respond flatly, but still showing his cute smile. All of this was because of the person sitting right next to him, who did not stop bothering him. _Seducing him_.

 “Jooheon-aaaaah~ Jooheon-aaaaah~” Minhyuk whispered right into Jooheon's ear. Minhyuk’s breath in his ears was tickling him. _Exciting him_.

“Aaayyy, hyung! Please!”

Minhyuk pouted his lips, showing his adorable annoyed face, like a sulky puppy, “You’re no fun!”

After showing his annoyance didn’t mean he would stop bugging Jooheon. He kept trying to steal Jooheon's attention by poking him, playing with his ears, whispering sweet nothing.

Jooheon tried so hard not to pounce on his spoiled lover in front of the fans. _Calm down, Lee Jooheon. Not now. Definitely not._

 

_\-----_

When the fan sign was nearing end, all members stood up and started interacting with fans. Telling their activities and playing games with them. However, when everyone was busy interacting with fans, Minhyuk approached Jooheon who had been standing at the very end and hugged him tightly.

 “Joohoneeeeeey~ honeeeey honeeeeey my baby honeeeeeey” Minhyuk said rubbing his cheek against Jooheon.

 _Baby._ That’s one of nickname that Jooheon hated most. He surely is the younger one. The second youngest member after Changkyun, but he definitely hated being called that. That's because _baby_ is the nickname for the weak one. _Submissiv_ _e one_. And that's certainly not him. Especially it came from someone he used to call baby. _Behind everyone_. _In their room_.

Actually, Minhyuk often said something like that in front of the fans. Teasing Jooheon, babying him. Although Jooheon hated it, he tried to understand when they were in front of fans (even though sometimes Minhyuk had to pay later), but today he just couldn’t help himself. Somehow today, the temptation seemed attacking him in different way. Either because Minhyuk looked very tempting today or because his voice sounded huskier than usual. He really didn’t want to be called baby today. He wanted Minhyuk to call him _something else_ right here, right now.

 _Are you trying_ _to dominate me, huh,_ _Minhyuk hyung_ _?_

Jooheon hugged Minhyuk back, tightly. He smiled and looked sharply at Minhyuk who was giving his spoiled gaze and sweet smile.

“Hyung, you....start to be so brave now, you know? Being this close and teased me in front of people. Looks like you're ready if I show what we both _always_ do in our room to everyone. And also now, you dare to babying me, huh?" He whispered in an intimidating tone that creeping up Minhyuk’s spine.

Minhyuk looked away. He was too scared. Jooheon's eyes stabbing him, forcing him to avoid it.

 

 “H-honey-yaa..... I just want to hug you, as we always do in front of the fans, and you are so adorable like a baby, i just can't help it, you know that I-I often say it....."

Jooheon took Minhyuk to a corner right behind the members, so no one can see them clearly. Those people might just think they're trying to tease each other, as they always did. He immediately, pushed Minhyuk's body in front of him, then hugging him from behind.

He kissed Minhyuk's neck softly, "Well, for now I allow you to tease me like that ... but we know who the baby is, right? And you know who I am, right?” Jooheon kept nuzzling Minhyuk's neck, knowing it's his sensitive part.

 “H-hon......” Minhyuk couldn’t hold his moan back from Jooheon's attack.

“What? I can’t hear you~”

“D-daddy...”

 _Damn._ _How I like it when you call me_ _that_ _with your sexy husky voice_

“Good baby, be prepared for your punishment at home”

Minhyuk's eyes widened at this, "E-eh?? But I'm not calling you baby anymore, why am I punished?"

Jooheon attached his lips back on Minhyuk's neck and whispered, "Because your fault is not just that". Jooheon pressed his body against Minhyuk.

"Now, you know your fault?"

Minhyuk felt something pressing his body down there. He really felt it. He had awakened something.

Minhyuk gasped, “Oh snap.....I will definitely meet the grim reaper tonight”

Jooheon smirked in triumph, back to shower Minhyuk’s neck with his kisses.

 

\------

He’s not Lee Minhyuk if his prankster mode got turned off by just one threat.

 _If in the end I will certainly be punished endlessly by Lee Jooheon tonight, better I_ _use the rest of my time here to_ _tease him_ _all out as well._

 

Minhyuk pulled out Jooheon's chair just before he sat down.

  
 “Lee Minhyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuk!!!!!! You’re really asking me to call the grim reaper for you! Come here!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one, I just can't let any idea go away. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think, it helps me improve. Leaving kudos could motivate me to write more!
> 
> Sorry for the picture, I can't help but adding them in, kkkk. Pictures are not mine, cr to the owner.
> 
> This is inspired from Monsta X Mokdong Fansign as shown in pic. The last scene was also from Mokdong fansign, when Minhyuk really pulled Jooheon's chair 
> 
> English is not my first language, so pardon me for any grammatical errors
> 
> Find me on Twitter @rachriby


End file.
